Revenge
by red.angel23
Summary: it all startes with revenge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have you ever pushed yourself so hard that when you go to at night your asleep before your head has even hit the pillow? So hard that you have no time for making friends? So hard you lose track of what you had wanted in the first place and it just becomes obsession? That was what life was like for Virginia Molly Weasley. She had one goal and that was to get revenge on Lucious Malfoy and Voldemort, but she had lost her main goal until now. She had been throwing herself into studies learning all she could tell help her and delving deep into the dark arts, deeper then a girl her age should ever go and deeper then was legal. But now she remembered what it was she had set out to do and that is why the summer before her sixth year she happened to be sitting in a cafe across from her Cousin, preparing to ask her a question that would blow her away.

'So Gin not that I don't love spending time with you or anything, but what's the special occasion?' her cousin Sam asked Ginny smiled nervously and cleared her throat.

'I need you to make me the most alluring girl at Hogwarts, and you're the only one that can do it,' Ginny said, saw spluttered on her coffee.

'What?!' she said 'why?'

'Because I want Draco Malfoy to want me,' she said Sam raised her eyebrows shocked she was hearing this.

'Why?' she repeated.

'To hard to explain, will you please do it?

'I guess so, you better be careful, you might get yourself in way to deep.' Sam said frowning

'Thank you so much,' Ginny said clapping gleefully.

'I can give you the look and the confidence Ginny, but your better off just been yourself, keeping up a facade is hard and dangerous, and will probably end for the worst,' same said Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Enough with the lectures, on with the makeover, we only have three months,' Ginny said

Platform 9 ¾ was packed as always and when Ginny Glided in every head in the place turned to look at the girl who looked as though she had just stepped off the runway, and her clothes weren't even extravagant. All she wore was a pair of charcoal skinny leg jeans and a white singlet with a low V; it hugged her hips and her breast but was loose everywhere else. The front of the cotton singlet bore random splashes of black ink. Her perfect hair and body were the stunning things. Her body was one that all girls would kill for, not to skinny but not to big, toned and slim. Her face had a barley there layer of foundation, bronze on the cheeks, tip of the nose and top of the forehead to give the affect that the sun was constantly shinning on her face, her lips had a soft pink-orange lip-gloss that looked almost natural. Thick black lashed shaded deep honey eyes. Her hair billowed out behind her in the light wind, it was crimson red that was jaggedly cut and layered with a side fringe, and it was currently dead straight.

She ignored the people staring at her and made her way to the empty compartment that she knew would soon fill with Slytherin who would be disgusted to see her there. She did not care, she lent back in her seat and put her feat up on the chair in front of her and examined the silver ballet style shoes she wore with feigned interest. She slowly lifted her head when the compartment door opened and looked into the annoyed face.

'What are you doing in here Weasley,' he asked her and she shrugged.

'You've changed,' he said looking directly into her eyes.

'I always had this body, I just got new clothes,' she said simply. He shook his head.

'Sure you look great. That is not what I meant though, I meant you as a person. Why is that I wonder?' he said the last part to himself and Ginny shrugged. 'What are your intentions?' he asked coldness filled his voice as he reassessed her.

'I don't have one,' she said and he scowled at her.

'Don't lie to me Weasley I have a knack for knowing when I'm been lied to,' he said and stared silently at her for a few minutes. 'This has something to do with Draco,' he said it was a statement not a question. 'Yes. I'm right. But it's not what I usually encounter with the girls that do this. You don't want him,' he said.

'Yes I do,' Ginny said cursing Blaize. Why did she not know about this "knack" of his?

'I thought I told you not to lie to me,' he said, his tone was almost dangerous.

'I don't have e to explain myself to you.' she said defiantly

'But still you do. All I have to do is look and I know you have motive, a plan. You can't hide a thing from me. Well I doubt he will go for you anyway. You are a Weasley.' Blaize said Turing to stare out the window at the people waving goodbye. The train began to move and Ginny found something to say.

'He has never said a harsh word to me,' she said and Blaize laughed turning to look at her.

'He has never said a thing to you full stop. He finds he has better things to do. Nothing you're planning will end well,' Blaize said.

'You don't know what you're talking about,' Ginny snapped glaring at him.

'I know, perhaps better then you yourself do. Plus he won't be interested.' Blaize said, as Draco walked in catching the last part of the sentence.

'It flatters me that your interested Weasley,' he said without looking in her direction once. He looked at her as he continued. 'But I'm going to be honest, I wouldn't waste my time with you,' he said Turing to look at her. He appraised her body. 'Unless you're offering that,' he said indicating her body.

'Of course you would get that when I was sure you loved me,' she said Blaize snorted and Draco contained himself to only raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry I'm not the relationship kind of guy,' Draco said 'now get out of my compartment,' he said he lost interest in this conversation.

'No,' she said. Draco rolled his eyes.

'Fine,' he said he gave Blaize a look and sat down next to Ginny. It was silent for half an hour, Ginny noticed that every now and then Blaize would nod or shake his head. She frowned this was weird. She diverted her thoughts though as a plan crossed her mind. Blaize snorted and Ginny looked at him to see he was staring straight at her. Draco kicked Blaize wanting an explanation Blaize just shook his head and looked out the window. Ginny crawled onto Draco's lap so she was straddling him and lent forward to kiss him. He grabbed her hips and lifted her putting her in her previous seat.

'Don't touch me,' he said not even looking at her. But she ignored him whispering in his ear.

'I hear you liked to be touched,' she whispered, running a hand lightly across his crotch. He smirked and pushed her hand away.

'Your not getting anywhere Weasley, why don't you quite now,' he said looking at Blaize for a clue as to what the hell was going on.

'But I want you Draco,' she purred. 'I need you to touch my body,' she said grabbing his hand and running it from her crotch to her breast then letting go. He pulled his hand back immediately. He had restraint Blaize was shocked.

'Why don't you try to rape Potter?' he said nastily and Ginny pouted.

'He could never affect me like you do,' she said to him. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed her away as she came close again. She sat back revising her plan, apart from embarrassing herself that had gotten her no where. She saw Blaize shrug out of the corner of her eye.

'Give up now Weasley, Your getting nowhere today,' Blaize said then went back to staring at Draco.

Ginny decided to do that and sat back in her chair thinking of what she would do to lord voldemort instead. Blaize's head snapped around so fast to look at Ginny that his neck cracked and Draco jumped at the suddenness of it. Ginny however did not notice she was lost in thought.

'Holly fuck,' Blaize mouthed to Draco who frowned having no idea what was going on.

Draco opened the compatment door picked Ginny up and set her down outside of it closing and locking it behind him.

'What?' he asked sitting opposite Blaize again.

'she has plans to kill voldemort, not half hearted plans, full on plans that she intends to put in to action,' Blaize said Draco frowned.

'What does this have to do with me?' he asked Blaize shrugged.

'Nothing, she has not thought about her motives for trying with you so I don't know.' Blaize said.

'But they are not good,' Draco asked.

'not good for her, all I can see is the Chinese sign for honesty next to a picture of her dead, I don't know what it means, but either if she be's honest she will die, or if she is not honest she will, I am thinking it is the second one but I really don't know,' Blaize said and Draco's frown deepened.

'Find out what it is Blaize,' Draco said this could be dangerous for her and for him.

'I will try,'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

First day of classes came way to soon for the student body of Hogwarts, and for Ginny Weasley especially, she had no time for school work at the moment she had to try and come up with a plan and she had to do it when Blaize was not there. While she had to think of a plan she also had to horde off guys all day who would not leave her alone and stop asking her out, and she had to put up with lectures from Ron for how she dressed which was not bad all at except for the fact that guys were drooling over her.

She made her way to seventh year potions, she had been moved up in all her classes from her obsessiveness from previous years. She sat down next to Blaize which mean Draco's only choice was to sit beside her so she was sandwiched between the two most good looking males in the school.

Draco completely ignored her and blaize glared at her before leaning over and hissing in her ear.

'I don't know what your intentions are Weasley, but you will get no information from me or Draco, and I suggest you stop trying now before things become dangerous for you.' He said his voice threatening, sent a shiver down her spine and she looked shocked. She whispered back.

'I have absolutely no intentions of getting information from you. I'm doing this for myself,' Ginny said she knew Blaize would be able to tell she was not lying, he frowned confused.

'Why then is it you are doing this. Be honest, I find out in an easy not so pain free way,' he said and she knew he did not mean torture and wondered how he could do this.

'I can't tell you it will ruin my plans,' Ginny said.

'Your plans don't matter, we won't go near you until we know what it is you want,' Blaize said. But her reply was cut off as they were instructed to begin their potions and there was no more room for discussion. Potions went painfully slow and when it finally finished Ginny rushed out of the room, she had gone about fifty meters when she was pulled into a classroom. She marvelled at the strength of her attacker who had picked her up without hurting her and taken her into an empty room in a flash.

'Tell me what you're trying to do Weasel,' Draco said to her his tone perilous. She contained a shudder, she had not realised how dangerous the people she was dealing with were.

'No,' she said fear making her voice quiver a little.

'You will answer yes and no to all the questions Blaize asks or you will regret it,' Draco said holding his wand in her face. She nodded complying, these young men would not hesitate to hurt her if need be.

'Has this got anything to do with Draco or myself?' Blaize asked his first question.

'No,' she said

'Has this got anything to do with Slytherin house?'

'No,'

'Has it got anything to do with voldemort?'

'Not really,' she said. Draco and Blaize frowned at this answer.

'Are you working for the order?' Blaize asked.

'No,'

'Are you working for Potter?'

'No,'

'Ron?'

'No.'

'Anyone connected in anyway with the Order of The phoenix?'

'Not apart form myself,' she said.

'Has this got anything to do with Draco's or my family?' he asked he was scratching for questions now and did not intend on finding a clue.

'Yes,' both boys' faces had the same shocked expression.

'With my family?' Blaize asked.

'No,' Blaize sighed and Draco frowned.

'With my Mother?' Draco asked concerned.

'No,' she said and he to sighed.

'With Lucious?' Blaize asked. Ginny sighed and looked down at the wand that had been lowered to her heart.

'Yes,' she said not looking at either of the boys.

'What about him,' Draco asked barely containing his anger. Blaize frowned at him and he took a deep breath.

'Is this about revenge?' Blaize asked, snapped his head up to look at Blaize clearly shocked he would suggest that.

'Yes,' she said still not looking at them. Draco grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

'What did he do to you?' he asked but Ginny closed her eyes and refused to answer. He let go of her chin angrily when she didn't answer and looked at Blaize.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Draco asked. Blaize looked at Ginny she could feel her distress.

'Leave Weasley,' he said and she obliged. When he was sure she could not hear she turned back to Draco.

'Your father was the one that put the diary in Ginny's bag in her first year,' Blaize said.

'Yeah I know that, but does that require revenge on him, not that I care, but wouldn't she be better getting revenge on voldemort?' Draco said.

'Perhaps, but your father was Punished By voldemort when his plan did not work, so he then punished Weasley,' Blaize said.

'How,' Draco asked frowning.

'He raped her,' Blaize said, Draco looked sick he kicked a desk and it went flying into the desk behind it.

'You knew and didn't tell me?' Draco said rounding on Blaize.

'No, I did not know, as soon as I asked about revenge the whole thing was there in her mind,' Blaize said he shuddered at the memory of what he had seen. Draco ran a hand through his hair and made a snap decision.

'I will help her,' he said.

'What?' Blaize asked.

'Help her get Revenge, its what I have wanted to do for years, maybe she will have a plan,' Draco said. Blaize Frowned he could not see how this would end.

For the second time that day Ginny was dragged into a classroom. She glared at Draco as he put her down on a desk.

'I will help you Weasley,' Draco said she could not see and emotion on his face and did not know if he was joking. 'I'm serious,' Draco said. 'I hate my father,' he added.

'Okay,' she said unsure of what she should say.

'What's your plan?' he asked her.

'Well I was going to get you, to piss him off, and to get close to him,' she said.

'Okay well you have me, and you're close to him, what next?' he asked and she shrugged.

'I have not got that far,' she sighed and Draco frowned.

'Okay well we will start with pissing him off then, sit with me at lunch,' he said.

'What?' she asked.

'Well I was only resisting you cos I didn't know what your intentions are, now I know,' he said. She frowned.

'I was only offering that stuff cos I needed you to want me,' she said and he laughed.

'I was joking, I just thought it would be easier to discuss plans if we are not on opposite sides of the room,' he said putting an arm around her as he led her towards the door. She flinched at the contact and he snatched his arm back, but pretending not to notice.

'So will you join me for lunch Ma'am?' he asked she laughed and nodded trying to shake of the awkwardness of what happened.


End file.
